


Deep Down the Rabbit Hole

by initialism



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Butt Plugs, Dubiously Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Rape Roleplay, Sadism, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/pseuds/initialism
Summary: Maria's complex relationship with Alex has only become more complex since the drunk text she sent admitting one of her fantasies.(Written forthis promptin the 2018 Femslash Kink Meme)





	Deep Down the Rabbit Hole

"OK, that's the cashing up finished. Are you sure you're OK to lock up by yourself?" Gayle said as she checked her makeup in the mirror above the bar.

"For the fifteenth time, _yes_ ," Maria said as she put another set of glasses into the tray she was carrying. "Go! Have fun!"

Gayle glanced back just once more and said, "OK, bye then! See you next week!" before practically racing out to the doorway. Maria had seen a silhouette come in and out of view several times since the last customers had left. She wasn't sure which of Gayle's various different "It's complicated"s it was, but she tried to content herself with the thought that at least somebody would be getting laid tonight.

It was a pity that Alex was out of town this weekend. Stupid fucking sales conference. An ill-advised Saturday night hookup would have been really good right now. Then again, she thought as she brought the glasses back behind the bar and began to load the dishwasher, she'd agreed to take this shift entirely to avoid the ill-advised drunk text problem that tended to plague their relationship if Maria didn't keep herself busy when Alex was away.

She shut the door of the dishwasher, trying to shut the door too on the memory of what she'd read back that one morning a few weeks ago, horrified that her quarter-of-a-bottle-of-vodka-the-worse-for-wear self had spilled her most terrible desires.

She'd deleted the texts instantly on her end, of course. But their content was seared into her brain nonetheless, and from some of the little comments Alex had made recently, she had the strong feeling that she'd kept them on her phone. Just another of the little ways that Alex liked to let her know that she had the upper hand.

That was the whole problem of course. Maria _liked_ that sort of situation rather too much.

She closed her eyes and it was as though the afterglow of the screen was still imprinted on her retinas, so vivid was the recollection of the string of unanswered little speech bubbles the next morning.

 _So horny for you right now._ `(9 hrs 10 mins ago)`

 _You could do anything you liked to me. Make me do anything. I'd like it. I'd want it._ `(9 hrs 7 mins ago)`

 _You could even rape me._ `(8 hrs 55 mins ago)`

 _I'd like it. I'd want it._ `(8 hrs 54 mins ago)`

 _I'd always want it. You know what a subby little slut I am._ `(8 hrs 48 mins ago)`

 _Fuck it._ `(8 hrs 26 mins ago)`

 _I give you permission to rape me, whenever you want. Whatever you want, however you want. Make me yours._ `(8 hrs 25 mins ago)`

 _I just came as hard as I ever have thinking about it._ `(8 hrs 17 mins ago)`

Maria opened her eyes again, focused back on her surroundings. She was at work; Alex was two hundred miles away on her business trip. And although they'd hooked up -- and played -- several times since, Alex had never done more than make cryptic allusions to the incriminating nature of what she had on her phone when they'd just been chatting. If anything, Alex had been more conscientious about negotiation, safewords and checking in than she usually was.

More to the point, tonight Maria was completely sober, so there was going to be no repeat of that sort of thing, thank you very much. Any distracting tingling sensations she might be feeling now that she'd started thinking about it again could be taken care of once she got home, _without_ sharing the knowledge of them with anyone else.

Maria shook her head and headed into the cellar for one last check down there. As she always did, she turned the light off and then raced back up the stairs as fast as she could; even though she knew there was nothing down there, the darkened cellar was creepy as anything.

Then she turned the lights in the bar off one by one, until she was standing in the doorway, only the sodium yellow wash of the street light outside for illumination.

She slipped through the door, locked up, and headed to the car park. She was expecting to find only her little Renault waiting for her, but in the space next to it was a large rental van.

She thought for a moment, remembered one group of customers who had had to persuade their friend to get a taxi, and assumed that he would be coming back for it in the morning.

She was just reaching for the unlock button on her keyfob when it all happened at once.

The door of the van swung all the way open, hard, blocking her path to her car.

The occupant, dressed in biking leathers and wearing a black helmet, visor down, jumped out and wrestled her to the ground even as she backed away, fast.

Her assailant knelt above her, twisting one arm behind her back, putting the other hand to her throat -- lightly, but with enough latent power in it to make her stay stock still. "Do exactly as you're told and you won't get hurt." The helmet meant that the voice was muffled, distorted, but Maria still recognised it as Alex's.

The realisation shifted her perceptions, fear instantly transmuting to arousal. Though she would have been lying to herself if she had pretended that she hadn't been at least a little arousal in with the fear even before Alex had spoken.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Alex demanded.

Maria nodded, as best she could with Alex's hand at her throat.

Alex pulled Maria up by the arm she had hold of and frogmarched her to the back of the van. She pushed her up against the door and used the hand that had been at her throat to frisk her, extracting the other two sets of keys -- she had already grabbed the car keys from where they had fallen to the floor, and now she had the ones for the bar and her flat as well -- and her wallet and phone.

From the shuffling behind her, Maria surmised that Alex was stuffing her loot into the large side pockets of her leather jacket. After a few moments, she was dangling the bar keys in front of Maria's face. "Do you have to return these somewhere?"

Maria nodded. "I put them through the landlord's door on the way home."

"Will he notice the difference if I do it?"

"No," Maria said. "If he's not already asleep, he'll be watching the TV. He has it turned up loud, and the curtains will be closed."

"Good. What's the address?"

Maria told her.

Alex didn't respond, except by opening the large back door of the van and shoving Maria inside.

The yellow-orange glow coming in from outside cast more shadow than light, but Maria could see a small bench running along one side of the van. Looking newly installed -- the only things that glinted in the light in the otherwise shabby van -- were four manacles. Alex shoved Maria down and quickly restrained her.

"Even better than seatbelts," Alex said, though Maria was unconvinced. "It'll be a bumpy ride but you'll be fine."

She made to leave the van, then turned round at the sight of something outside. "Shit! Why didn't you warn me there was CCTV?"

"It's been broken for years," Maria said. And she suddenly remembered telling Alex about that, months ago, complaining about her boss being too cheap to get it fixed.

"You'd better be telling the truth." And with that, she jumped out and slammed the door behind her, leaving Maria alone in the dark.

She sat on the bench, listening intently to Alex's footsteps as she went back around, then the door to the driver's cab opening and closing, before the engine sputtered into life. They lurched forward, stalled -- the part of Maria that hadn't become completely lost in the fantasy thought about Alex's habitual difficulties with manual transmissions -- and then the ride began.

A few minutes later, they stopped. Maria heard Alex get out, and then return a little later. To her surprise, though, she didn't get straight back in the driving seat but opened the back door again. It was darker here in the suburbs, but compared to the pitch blackness she had been left in, the light that came in was nearly blinding.

Alex thrust out Maria's phone. "This thing has been beeping in my pocket. Who's Gayle?"

"My friend from work."

"What's she thanking you for?"

"Letting her go early."

"Is she going to be worried if you don't respond to her?"

"Maybe?" Maria offered weakly.

The phone beeped again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Alex said. She read out the message in a sarcastic tone: "Have a good one. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Ex Oh, Ex Oh."

And then, to Maria's horror, a blinding flash filled the back of the van, and she knew that Alex had taken a photo of her, restrained and helpless.

"Don't send that to her," Maria pleaded.

"Well, how do I know what she would or wouldn't do?" Alex said. She bent down, flipping up the visor on the helmet for the first time, and whispered in Maria's ear. "Slutty subs like you probably have lots of slutty sub friends. And you are a slutty sub, aren't you?" Alex put her hand to Maria's mound, pressing in. "I can tell you're wet even through your clothes and my gloves, and I haven't done _anything_ to you yet."

Then, just as suddenly, she stood back up again and started tapping furiously on the screen. "Just going to have a quiet one," she read out. "Think I might be going down with something." She gave Maria a look that communicated that she was rather more likely to be going down _on someone_ , repeatedly. "Might have to call in sick for a few days at the start of next week."

Maria felt a thrill through her entire body. What exactly did Alex have planned?

"You won't even be lying," Alex said curtly. "I'll have proved to you exactly how sick you are several times over by the time you're saying 'I'm sick' to your boss."

"Please," Maria said.

"Please what?"

"Please tell me what you're going to do." The words of her drunken message were dancing through her mind: _Whatever you want, however you want._ It wasn't as though she had a lot of limits, but Alex knew exactly what they were. How many of them was she going to push past? Did the permission she'd given really count if she'd been so drunk she didn't remember giving it?

Alex laughed, not kindly. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She got out again and slammed the door.

And as the darkness returned, the worst question of all echoed through Maria's mind: did any of that matter, if the thought of it all was turning it on as much as this was? Alex was right: she was a sick freak.

The next phase of the journey was longer, though by how much Maria had no way to tell. She was left alone with her thoughts: the anticipation-tinged-with-horror of how exactly Alex might take advantage of her; the thrill that her fantasy was coming true; the tiny kernel of dark self-knowledge that the fact that she probably wouldn't have agreed to this sober, that her past drunk self had given her away, actually just made the whole situation sexier still ...

Eventually, the van stopped again, and again Alex appeared. It was darker still outside this time, a moonless night and there were no streetlights here, or even any lights from nearby houses. They must have headed out onto the moor, Maria thought, unless the journey had been even longer than she'd realised.

Alex was just a looming silhouette in front of her; it took a moment to realise that she was brandishing Maria's debit card.

"We need fuel," she said without preamble. "There's a place in a mile or two according to your phone, but obviously I can't come back here to talk to you once we're there. So: what's your PIN?"

Maria hesitated for a moment -- she wouldn't put it past Alex to empty out her bank account, just for fun.

The slap across her cheek was sudden, and hurt like hell. Between the intensity and the feeling of the leather, it was nothing like the light swats that had characterised some of their more intense sessions. Maria could already feel that there would be a bruise. But Alex was already grabbing her chin and squeezing, repeating "What's your PIN?"

Maria gasped out the four digits.

"See, that wasn't too difficult, was it?"

And the door slammed shut again.

The next stage of the journey was indeed short, and then there was a few minutes of Alex refuelling the car -- she was uncomfortably conscious of the fuel sloshing in the tank beneath her -- and going to pay. To Maria's surprise, when she returned she did open the back door, though only a crack, making sure not to let Maria be seen from the outside. She threw in a bundle of firewood and some kindling, and closed the door again.

Once more, the van set off again, and Maria was left with nothing but anticipation. She realised with a giddy thrill that Alex had already taken complete control, and not only of her shackled body, clearly on its way to somewhere very remote. She had Maria's phone, was already sending messages in her name and taking photos that would be supreme blackmail material if she wanted to use them that way. There wasn't a lot of money in Maria's bank account, but there was a sizeable permanent overdraft facility -- she hadn't needed it much these last few years, but it had never seemed sensible to close off the option, in case of emergencies or if work suddenly dried up. Maria felt a lurch in her stomach at the idea that in addition to whatever she was going to do to her body, Alex could leave her a hefty debt to pay off if she chose. A part of her mind raced on ahead to an even more lurid fantasy than the one already playing out: Alex deliberately putting Maria into financial jeopardy in order to turn her into a whore under her control. In her most secret fantasies of all, that she'd never spoken of to anyone, not even as the dirtiest of dirty talk in her sessions with Alex, she was nothing more than an object, used not just by a single rapist but anyone who chose. She felt sure that Alex wouldn't go that far: when Alex had suggested a threesome last year, she'd said that involving anyone else -- even if their relationship wasn't what Maria might secretly hope it would be -- was a hard limit for her. Complex relationship structures with many people might work fine for Gayle, but she was unconvinced that it was for her. But part of her wished that Alex had somehow read her mind, and arranged for a gangbang.

When the van finally stopped, her mind was full of the idea of being taken by multiple strangers at once, and her knickers were completely soaked.

The door didn't open straight away after Alex got out -- instead, Maria heard retreating footsteps crunching over gravel, then the sound of a large door creaking open. A little while later, the footsteps returned, and now Alex did come in. She was holding a heavy duty torch which she shone straight in Maria's face.

"Don't try anything," she said, as she fumbled with her other hand for the key to the restraints.

After a moment, Maria was sitting in exactly the same position as she had been all journey, but free to move. Part of her wanted to try to escape, to see what Alex would do, but her still-stinging cheek made her decide not to test her.

"Good girl. Up." Maria rose, and as she did discovered that she was much less steady on her feet than she would have realised. "Pathetic," Alex growled, grabbing her and manhandling her out of the van.

Maria found herself under a starry sky, facing a squat stone farmhouse -- converted into a holiday cottage, she assumed -- with light blazing out of its windows.

In other circumstances, Maria would have thought it was a beautiful location for a romantic getaway. As it was, Alex made clear what its real attractions were. "Even if you did manage to get your phone back from me, there's no signal here, and this place doesn't have a landline. We're the only two people for miles around," she hissed in Maria's ear. "Scream all you want and the only person who'll hear you is me, and I'll enjoy it. You can run if you want, but all you'll be is lost, and cold, and who knows what sort of animals come out at night in those woods? So you wouldn't do anything as silly as that, would you?"

"No," Maria said. Her teeth were chattering; she realised that it must be the early hours of the morning by now. With no cloud cover the night was indeed becoming cold.

"Bring the firewood," Alex said, picking it up from the back of the van and thrusting it into Maria's arms.

As soon as they were inside, though, Alex ordered Maria to drop the firewood and swung the door shut behind them. "Strip," she said peremptorily.

Maria started to fumble with the buttons on her blouse. She caught sight of the bar's logo, a sudden reminder of the normality that seemed so very far away now, and hesitated.

"I said, _strip_!"

Maria abandoned the attempt to deal with her top half and hurriedly pushed down her knickers and trousers in one go, until they became tangled with her socks and shoes and she had to crouch down to try to sort things out.

"Can't you do anything right?" Alex snarled. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of Maria from her half-sitting position and pinned her to the ground by the throat with one hand, using the other to quickly pull off her shoes, one after the other, then tug her mess of clothes out of the way and throw it across the hallway. She moved on to the blouse, pulling it so hard that two buttons skittered away. Underneath was a T-shirt; Alex had to let go of her throat, but pinned her down by the waist with her hips in order to pull it off -- she was so agonisingly close to Maria's cunt, and yet so far, the look of determination on her face speaking volumes. Maria tried to arch her back up, to give Alex access to the fastenings of her bra, but found herself rolled over roughly, face squashed against the cold tiles of the floor, as Alex took care of the matter for herself.

Alex rolled her back over. "There. Fucktoys don't deserve clothes. Nor do they need them." Maria was suddenly very conscious of the fact that Alex was still wearing the outfit she had kidnapped her in, could see her face reflected in the side of the helmet. She could see how obvious her arousal was in her widened pupils, the way her mouth fell open. "That's all you are to me: a fucktoy. The entire reason for your existence is for me to use for my pleasure and discard when I get bored of you." And now, Alex did find her cunt, her sopping wet cunt, flushed with desire, reaching behind her to cup her mound with her leather glove. "I think you rather like being a fucktoy. Lucky for you, I suppose." She started to stroke Maria's slit with just one finger, made thick by the leather enclosing it. "But it doesn't matter, because you don't have any choice in the matter."

Alex knew exactly what she was doing: as she emphasised Maria's helplessness with her words, she found her clit for the first time. An orgasm, a huge crashing release of not just hours of tension, but of a lifetime of twisted desires made glorious reality, coursed through Maria's body.

But, even as the aftershocks began to make her tremble, came another slap across her face. "Fucktoys don't come without permission," Alex said.

"I'm sorry," Maria said. "Please don't hurt me. I'll try to do better."

Alex finally took off the helmet, placing it on the floor with far more care than she had shown to Maria at any point tonight, but the sight of her uncovered face only made Maria realise exactly how much trouble she was in. "What are you?"

"A fucktoy," Maria said, feeling another spasm of arousal at being forced to say it.

"What is the reason for your existence?"

"For you to use for your pleasure," Maria said. She racked her brains for exactly what Alex had said, and added, "And discard when you get bored of me."

"So if it gives me pleasure to hurt you ..."

Maria swallowed. "Then you should hurt me," she said resignedly. She had long known that Alex was a genuine sadist, as well as a domme.

"That's right," Alex said with an evil grin. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of Maria's breast, pinching the nipple before twisting hard. Agonising pain shot through her, but an even greater arousal swiftly followed. Another fragment of her fateful text swam into her mind: _Make me yours._ She knew at that moment that Alex had done exactly that.

Alex stood up, casually picked up the bag of firewood and walked into the main downstairs room of the cottage. "Follow me, fucktoy," she said. Dazed, Maria started to get to her feet. Alex glanced back, and said, "On your hands and knees."

The floor was cold and hard, especially on her knees, but she obeyed without question. By the time she reached Alex, she was well underway preparing the fire. At the level Maria was crawling at, she couldn't see everything on the surfaces of the tables and sideboards dotted around the room, but she had the distinct impression that many different toys were laid out: some familiar enough from Alex's supplies at home, others she had never seen before.

The fire sprang into her life, and Maria found herself hypnotised by the flickering flames. She became so intent on them that the flash of her phone's camera going off again took her completely by surprise. It was only when she looked up that she realised that Alex must have got it out when she took off the jacket -- she was now standing in only the lacy red corset that she saved for her most dominant moods, the one that she called her "demoness outfit". She must have been wearing it underneath the leathers the whole time.

She laughed at Maria's startled face. "I'm going to fill your memory card with pictures of you. I've already got 'tied up and helpless', and I think I'll call this one 'in a submissive trance'. Before long, you'll be posing for me in all manner of different ways. If you're very lucky, when I let you go I'll just order you to look at them every time you wank, to remind yourself of how much you abased yourself for me. But maybe I should work out who among your contacts would be the most embarrassing for me to force you to send them to--"

"Alex--" Maria said thickly, arousal cut through by sudden alarm at the idea of her vanilla friends -- or worse, family -- getting hold of such pictures.

"Hmm, yes, you're right," Alex said. "That on-again off-again whatever-she-is of yours would love a gallery of your slutty sub slots. Imagine what she'd do to you once she knew exactly how far gone down the rabbit hole you really are. She'd probably change your name in her phone to 'Fucktoy', I imagine."

Well, Maria thought distantly, that settled that. In this fantasy, as far as Alex was concerned she wasn't Alex, she was an anonymous rapist. Maria instantly thought of her as The Demoness. At the same time, she had the distinct feeling that her name already had been changed in Alex's contacts. She imagined again the texts she'd sent that had led to this, "Fucktoy" emblazoned at the top of the screen displaying them, and felt yet another surge of arousal.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, though," the Demoness said, putting the phone down on the table. "Right now, my pleasure demands your tongue."

Maria crawled over and knelt before her. She leaned forward and began to lick Alex through the coarse pattern covering her cunt. Impatiently, Alex pulled the fabric aside. "Do it properly, fucktoy. Tongue-fuck me."

Maria thrust her tongue out as far as she could, rolling it up as she did so. She had never been the sort of person who could touch her nose with her tongue, but she did the best she could to make it as long as possible for Alex. That came at the cost of manoeuverability, though, and she unsuccessfully prodded it at her pussy lips several times before Alex grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her hard towards her. Her tongue slipped inside Alex's cunt, the sensations of it around her tongue -- wet, sweet, hot -- momentarily overwhelming her before she began to lick upwards as best she could, straining for her G-spot.

She couldn't quite reach it, though, and Alex said gruffly, "Fingers." Maria took her right hand and slid two fingers inside alongside her tongue, curling them to find the oddly rough patch of supersensitive nerve endings. She was rapidly rewarded by the gush of Alex's orgasm, her cunt juices now muskier tasting than they had been a moment ago. Alex grabbed hold of her head even more firmly, though, riding her face through another orgasm and then another. Maria's fingers slipped out, but it didn't matter now that the avalanche had started.

Eventually, Alex released her and Maria rocked back on her knees, looking up at her. She couldn't read her expression. Given the level of preparation Alex had done -- renting the van and this place, organising the circumstantial evidence for an entirely fake sales conference that she would have to attend this weekend to throw Maria off the scent -- and everything she had said, it was clear that this experience was far from over, but for just a moment she imagined that she could see a glint of passion in Alex's eyes, the whatever-it-was that kept them orbiting around each other even when they were clearly just as bad for each other as they were good.

The moment passed, and Alex's expression hardened again; the Demoness returned. "Don't get ideas that making me come makes you special," she said. "It just means you've fulfilled your purpose, for a moment."

"Yes," Maria agreed rapidly. "I am a fucktoy. The entire reason for my existence is for you to use for your pleasure and discard when you get bored of me."

"Listen to that, like a little mantra," the Demoness said, amused. She picked up the phone again. "I think that's worth recording for posterity."

The phone made a clicking noise as Alex began the recording. Maria straightened her spine and looked directly into the camera lens. "I am a fucktoy," she said slowly, deliberately. "The entire reason for my existence is for you to use for your pleasure and discard when you get bored of me." Alex made no move to switch off, so she started again. "I am a fucktoy. The entire reason for my existence is for you to use for your pleasure and discard when you get bored of me."

"Do fucktoys have the right to clothes?"

"No," Maria said. "Fucktoys don't deserve clothes. Nor do they need them."

"Do fucktoys have the right to come?"

"Only with permission," Maria said.

"What happens to fucktoys who come without permission?"

"They are punished."

"Why else might fucktoys be punished?"

"For any reason at all, including simply for their mistress's pleasure," Maria said.

"And what are you?"

Maria swallowed hard. "I am a fucktoy. The entire reason for my existence is for you to use for your pleasure and discard when you get bored of me."

"Stroke yourself," Alex said.

Maria began to desperately frig herself with her right hand.

"Say it again," Alex said.

"I am a fucktoy," Maria said, fighting hard against the urge to come as the word escaped her lips. "The entire reason for my existence is for you to use for your pleasure and discard when you get bored of me."

"Again," Alex said.

Maria repeated the mantra over and over, feeling an orgasm getting closer and closer.

"Do fucktoys have the right to come?" Alex said, dispassionately, from behind the camera.

"Only with permission," Maria said through gritted teeth.

"Come, fucktoy," Alex said. "Come hard as you tell me what you are."

Maria slid her fingers inside her cunt as she said once more, "I am a fucktoy." She came hard, but kept enough self-control to gasp out, "The entire reason for my existence is for you to use for your pleasure and discard when you get bored of me."

Finally, Alex thumbed the recording off.

"Stand up," she said.

Maria stood, still dazed from having come so hard.

"Look around, what do you see?"

"Toys," Maria said, still feeling befuddled. "Implements to aid you in using me for your pleasure," she tried.

"Implements to aid me in training you to be the perfect fucktoy," the Demoness said. "When I _do_ discard you, I'm going to make sure that whoever picks you up next gets the full package. Who knows, maybe I'll even make you worthy of Alex. You know that with the commission she makes she could easily have you as a live-in fucktoy, she wouldn't have to send you out to work. Unless she wanted to."

This was a very strange way to negotiate a change in relationship status, Maria thought. Even now, as Alex -- in character as not-Alex -- dangled the offer that would have been beyond her wildest dreams a few hours ago, she was still rubbing in how much more financially successful she was than Maria.

In the end, the only response Maria could manage was, "I am a fucktoy. The entire reason for my existence is for you to use for your pleasure and discard when you get bored of me."

"Describe to me the implements you see," Alex said.

"A riding crop." It was laid out on the table on a red cloth.

"I'm going to chain you spread-eagled to the bed upstairs and use that on your ass, your tits, even your pussy until they're all covered in beautiful thin red stripes and the slightest brush of it against your skin has you whimpering in pain. _Then_ we'll make another of those little videos of your mantra."

Maria looked across at the sideboard. "A strap-on, and ... a butt plug." She swallowed. Ass play wasn't a hard limit for her, but nor was it something she had ever really enjoyed.

"A good fucktoy lets her mistress use all her holes." Maria nodded. "A _perfect_ fucktoy begs for it. It's clear to me that you need anal training. I'll fuck your ass whenever I feel like it with that big plastic cock, fist you if I choose, and the rest of the time you'll wear the plug."

"I am a fucktoy," Maria said. "The--"

"In fact, we'll start with that now." Alex crossed over to the sideboard and took the plug into her hands. Given proportion by her holding it, it seemed much larger than it had lying on the side. Maria felt intimidated, and the sight of Alex opening a drawer underneath to retrieve some lube and spreading it out only alleviated her fear a little.

Alex walked back over. "Bend over," she commanded, and Maria leant forward, gripping the back of a chair.

The lube was cold and slimy as Alex spread it around her asshole, the pressure against her sphincter intense until suddenly it slid in all the way up to its flared base in one smooth motion, filling her up. She felt her eyes go wide, though she knew Alex would be unable to see it.

Nothing seemed to happen for a while. Then Maria heard the click of her phone's camera once more.

Alex didn't comment on having taken the most compromising picture yet. "Stand back up, tell me what else you see."

She looked at the mantelpiece above the fire. "Nipple clamps," she said.

"Well, yes, they're just because it's not really very plausible for me to do this--" as she had down on the floor earlier, she suddenly grabbed not one but both of Maria's breasts and twisted hard on the nipples "-- _continually_. Go on."

On the table directly in front of them were a couple more implements. "A ball-gag. And a whip," she said. It was much more fearsome looking than the crop.

"Be specific," Alex ordered.

"A cat-o'-nine-tails?" Maria guessed. She had heard Alex enthuse about them before now but didn't realise she owned one.

"These will serve two roles on your journey to becoming the perfect fucktoy. As you begin, they will be the instruments of correction, when it is needed. If you say anything you shouldn't, you will wear the gag until such time as you have learned better manners. And if you do anything that displeases me greatly -- say, coming without permission again -- I will flog your back with the cat, and the searing pain of it will help you to learn better. But once you have become the perfect fucktoy, you will wear the gag because I think your mouth looks pretty being stretched out by it, and submit willingly to a flogging purely because you know inflicting such exquisite pain on you excites me."

"The entire reason for my existence is for you to use for your pleasure," Maria said in an awed tone, terrified and thrilled by the prospect Alex had held out of her being so completely submissive to her sadistic desires. "And discard when you get bored of me," she added, quietly, hoping that Alex never would do so.

"Do you see anything else?" Alex asked.

"Your body?" Maria tried.

"A creative answer," Alex said. "And certainly your innate desire as a fucktoy to worship it will help. But not quite what I was looking for."

"I'm sorry," Maria said. "I can't see anything else." She bowed her head. "I am ready to be punished."

Alex walked over to the fire, now roaring away, and took something from the stand of tools next to it. Maria had mistaken it for simply a poker.

"Do you know what this is, fucktoy?" Alex said, holding it out across her hands. One end was a small circle, embossed with a cross.

Maria took a moment to compose herself. Permanent body modification was something she had previously thought of as a hard limit, even though when she thought about it, it had been Alex's insistence, back when they were teenagers, that had got her to get her ears pierced, and since in later life they'd begun their whatever-it-was of a relationship, Alex had taken great delight in getting her to wear particular earrings that she liked, subtly reminding her of the power she had over her even back then.

"A brand," Maria said heavily.

"What are you?"

"I am a fucktoy," Maria said, more confidently. "The entire reason for my existence is for you to use for your pleasure and discard when you get bored of me."

"What are you _going_ to be?"

"A perfect fucktoy," Maria said. "A fucktoy good enough for Alex, when you discard me."

"You need to be marked," Alex said. "So that you will always remember what you are. So that you will always remember that you gave yourself just as much as you were taken." Part of Maria wanted to object, but most of her knew that it was true, and always had been. "And because it will give me pleasure to do it."

"Please--"

"Be careful what you say next," Alex interrupted. "If you were about to say, 'Please brand me', then you have accepted your true nature, and in recognition of that I will even give you a choice in where you are to be marked. But if you were about to say, 'Please don't', then know that I _will_ discard you, right here and right now. I will take everything away from here except your memories, leave you here naked and alone. There's food in the fridge, you won't starve. Wait here, and the next people to rent this place will find it now comes with a live-in fucktoy. Or you could wait for daylight and walk for it, but wherever you end up you'll be taken the same way. You _are_ a fucktoy now, and everyone will know that, whether you're marked or not. But you must accept the mark, to show me that you know you are a fucktoy."

It was no choice at all, because she had already made the choice.

"Please brand me," Maria said.

Alex took the long pole and plunged the embossed end of it into the fire. "It will take a little while to warm up," she said. "So let's talk about where you want to be marked. On your rump, like a piece of livestock? Or somewhere that even if you're allowed out in the world, wearing clothes, everyone will see it and know what you are, like the inside of your wrist?" She reached for Maria's breast and Maria thought that she was going to pinch her again, but instead she rubbed oh so gently on the flesh at the very bottom of it. "Or somewhere very subtle, where it will be hidden from almost everyone?"

"My inner thigh," Maria said with sudden resolve.

"Interesting," Alex said. "Why?"

"I want it to be close to my cunt, my fucktoy's cunt that got me into this by getting so turned on by being used and abused, kidnapped and raped. I want it to be right there whenever I'm ordered to stroke myself without coming as I remind myself what I am. I want my mistress to see it whenever she is using my pussy or my ass, whether just for her pleasure or because she has relented to my begging and pleading. I want it to be visible to people who are staring at me if my mistress orders me out in public wearing a short skirt."

"All excellent reasons," Alex said. "Sit on the edge of this chair, spread your legs wide."

Maria obeyed.

"This will hurt," Alex said. "Just for a moment, but it will hurt a lot." The smile on her face as she said it made Maria feel certain it was true. "Do you want me to tie you up so that you can't flinch?"

Maria took a deep breath. "No," she said. "I have chosen to be marked."

"Good fucktoy," Alex said. And suddenly, before Maria had really realised what was happening, she had reached for the brand and was plunging into the soft flesh a few inches down from her pussy lips on the left hand side. She cried out in pain, and then the awful smell of her own seared flesh hit her.

She looked down as Alex put the brand back away. The whole area was inflamed, and the cross design marked out in charred black. With time, she knew, it would fade into scar tissue, but right now it was perfect.

She looked up at Alex.

"I am a fucktoy," she said, with utter serenity, even as the throbbing pain in her thigh overwhelmed her senses. "The entire reason for my existence is for you to use for your pleasure and discard when you get bored of me."

"Follow me, then, fucktoy," Alex said. "There is still much training to do."


End file.
